


Devil in Disguise

by booktick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be a dear, Seb, and shut that mouth of yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in Disguise

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this franchise.

* * *

The silks were actually quite soft against his flesh, but Sebastian was a good boy and good boys get rewards, so he let Jim do as he pleased. He just laid there on the bed, legs spread and silks binding him to the bed posts. It was quite the thrill really, to be held down and not be able to do much in return.

Sebastian grinned like devil though. He kept shifting as much the silks would allow while staring at his husband. James hadn’t cared much for the use or term of the title. James liked things like Jim or something like King, things like that.

“Shhh.” Jim put a finger to his lips. He still straddled Sebastian.

That only made Moran frown a bit, staring up at him with drooped lids “C’mon, I did what you—”

Sebastian felt the lips press firmly against his lips that time “Shhhhhhh.” Jim spoke a bit louder that time, still texting on his phone. Who was he even talking to—? Most likely Mr. Holmes and Holmes’ boyfriend, maybe both at the same time. Jim called him Sherlock, already on a first name basis, for some reason that bothered Sebastan horribly. It made his fingers twitchy actually, ready to let loose on something but he restrained himself around his James.

All the man tied down could do was stare at his lover, wait for the foreplay to begin but with Jim, one never knew when the foreplay began and when the foreplay wasn’t foreplay at all. Some learned that too late, and it was really their fault—they didn’t know Jim, not as Sebastian knew him or even like Sherlock Holmes knew him.

Jim kept pressing numbers as fast as his fingers could move, his tongue pushing inside of his mouth, it made a pop noise. Then he glanced at Sebastian with drooped lids before looking away once more.

He reached over, the choice of wardrobe tonight stretching some. Lingerie was always a favorite of Jim’s even when just walking around town, or murdering someone. It was on the list of top favorites, or whatever Jim called it nowadays.

“May I speak?” Moran raised his eyebrows, voice so soft it was barely heard.

The phone was put on the stand beside the bed, within a moment of that and a second, Sebastian’s cheek was popped slightly with a flick of the wrist. James Moriarty pulled his hand away, a tilt of his head “Sebastian, as much as I enjoy your discomfort, please refrain from ruining the silk. It’s custom made.”

Custom made—

“I was just—”

“I was just?” He mocked Sebastian’s tone. His eyebrows still raised.

Sebastian pressed his lips together firmly, but it was getting hard to stay still when Jim kept moving on top of him. There were stocking covered thighs rubbing against his legs, and it made him hard. He never thought he’d be turned on as much as he was in this moment but it was happening. Fuck it was happening fast too.

Moran could only watch as the man on top of him moved his hips slowly, twisting some silk he had left over in his hands. His own eyes widened some, then relaxed back to before. He had to keep calm or no fun, those were the rules. He’d get cut, or slapped again—something would be bleeding by end of the night, he was a hundred percent sure about that.

Jim reached over then, setting the silk aside. He ran his fingers over one of his stocking covered legs, tugging the stocking up a bit more on his thigh. Sebastian could feel the lace against his own leg, how it ghosted along his flesh, Jim’s own thigh felt soft. He wondered if it tasted the same under his lips. Suddenly his chin was grasped, and he had to look away from the stockings and the legs of James Moriarty.

The fingers let go of his chin, trailed down Sebastian’s throat, gracing the bristled flesh. Someone needed a shave…

“Be a dear, Seb, and shut that mouth of yours.” Sebastian hadn’t meant to have his lips still parted but they were. He obeyed, and shut his mouth soon after. Jim near smiled, however it was rather faint. Jim didn’t really smile around him, not unless he was acting, which was something Jim did often. Even around him.

The fingers went over his stomach, between those thighs. The lingerie felt soft, like Jim, and it tickled really against his skin. Those fingers that graced his stomach were so cold though, tugging at those briefs that Sebastian still had on. There was a tsking noise that followed, he was being scolded for not paying attention—for not playing by the rules.

Jim looked down instead, tugging those briefs down slowly. He lifted himself up just enough for Sebastian to gasp, bending his body just right. Sebastian surely knew better, to know that this was just another part of the game, a subplot to the main act. But that didn’t seem to matter really as the briefs eventually fell away. Jim sat up properly again, smiling this time—like in all his other roles in life.

“Isn’t that better?” Jim asked, leaning down. Their lips brushed, Sebastian even willed himself to restrain from kissing Jim. That seemed to a good choice for him, as Jim pulled away, smile fading away into something different. He wasn’t sure what it was but Jim seemed to not mind that either.

“We’re going to have a very interesting night, Mr. Moran.” The man straddling the well trained assassin actually seemed to take Sebastian off guard that time. Jim was reaching over, and revealing the toy of the night. Another prop in tonight’s act inside the bedroom.

“ _A riding crop._ ” Sebastian pointed out the obvious, and he was breathless. The very idea made the butterflies ring true in his stomach, going all the way up to his throat that time.

He felt his lips twitch, a near smile but he held it back. No need to take away the thrill of it all, even if it was just the start of their game. The crop ran up the side of his legs, around his hip, and up his stomach.

“You have been _awfully_ eager tonight, Sebastian.” Jim spoke very calmly, soft spoken like he could be for Sherlock Holmes. The good detective, did he deduce that too? Did Mr. Holmes know how Jim could be alone, how Jim could play…the detective probably dreamed of it, he certainly did anyway.

The crop grazed his cheek, and Jim let out a sharp breath. Both seemed to inhale at the same time, the tension in the air gone away and filled with a new fragrance. Something far more inciting than the smell of blood from the carpet beside their bed.

Sebastian Moran had never felt more _excited_ in his entire life.


End file.
